


How Dare You?

by Cardfighter_By_Maple



Series: Backstabber Trilogy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Dark, Hospitals, Injury, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardfighter_By_Maple/pseuds/Cardfighter_By_Maple
Summary: Time in the hospital, for self inflicted injuries these are the results. A short story.





	How Dare You?

**Author's Note:**

> A short story based on the aftermath of Backstabber.

Here I lay in a hospital bed. Pondering if you’d come see me, but knowing you’d never dare. I never spoke a word about what happened between us to anyone. That might’ve been my mistake. Maybe I should’ve. Even now I still can’t comprehend, why? Why did I protect you?

Because we’re friends? Oh sorry, we were friends.

I still don’t know why I did it.

I’m a loss for words. You actually dared to show your face. You walked over to the bed and sat next to it like you cared. You say your apologies, but it’s far to late for those. I look at you and all I can muster is disgust.

Disgust at you, how dare you come here. After you backstabbed me, you think you can apologize and it’ll be alright?

You are the worse kind of person.

I look away from you. I can’t stand to see your face any longer. I soon hear you stand and walk out. Closing the door behind you, oh boy does that bring back memories.

You have so much to apologize for. As I turn back around to face the room, a single tear falls down my cheek. I hate you for backstabbing me, after getting me to trust you. But I’m sad I lost a friend.

I hope you know what you lost here. You lost a friend.

You will never be able to repair this friendship, because you will always be known as a backstabber to me. 


End file.
